


The Apprentice

by raunchyandpaunchy



Series: Standing Stones [7]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Drabble, Elf Sex, Elf/Human Relationship(s), F/M, Hand Jobs, Smut, Teaching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-01 21:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16773460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raunchyandpaunchy/pseuds/raunchyandpaunchy
Summary: Nadine smiled at Gwilin. "There's something I'd like to try..."





	The Apprentice

Nadine caressed Gwilin's stomach; silken skin peppered with soft, copper hair. He shivered and tensed at her touch, a whimper escaping his parted lips.

"Relax, darling," she murmured, feeling his ear tip twitch gently against her. 

A thumb padded across his cheekbone as her hand sought out his cock. Her lips kissed along his ear, tracing the length from lobe to point. He hissed, his cock stiffening as she laved and nibbled his ear's apex.

"P-please... Miss Nadine..."

"Mmm?" Nadine's eyes locked onto Gwilin's, brown and glimmering, dancing with bashfulness and lust. He blushed, mouth curving shyly. 

"Do it again."


End file.
